


Bruises and Bleeding

by The_Unnamed_Writer



Category: Nurses (TV)
Genre: Broken Bones, Hurt/Comfort, Short Story, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unnamed_Writer/pseuds/The_Unnamed_Writer
Summary: Wolf is not okay, and his work-family notices.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Bruises and Bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> I had to elaborate on that scene in s1e6. Y'all know what I'm talking about <3

Wolf was changing the sheets after a patient was discharged, anxiously awaiting the end of his shift. He hadn't been sleeping much at all, and all he wanted was to go home, have a beer (or two) and pass out on the couch. He was still stressed about the whole drug thing - who wouldn't be - but he just hoped Red would finally leave him alone.

And oh, how wrong he would be.

It was fast. He heard the sliding door open and the curtain close behind him. He turned around just in time to see Red - or, more accurately, feel Red as his fist landed on his cheek. He pushed his arms up, hoping to land a punch, but the other man's hand wrapped around his neck, cutting off his oxygen. He clawed at the hand briefly, but as the bag of oranges ( _who knew oranges were so painful?_ ) crashed down on his ribs, he was only able to weakly grasp the hand.

It felt like a long time before Red finally left, and he sunk to the floor, clutching his ribs as he gasped in breaths. Tears stung his eyes but he held them back, biting down hard enough on his lip to draw blood. He glanced at his watch and was (sort of) relieved to know his shift was over. He forced himself up, wrapping his arms around his stomach in what could be interpreted as him crossing his arms, and started walking towards the elevator, a bruise already forming on his face.

He had almost made it to the elevator when he bumped into Naz. She grinned at him, not noticing the bruise on his face or the faint marks around his neck. He smiled weakly back, suppressing a cough as his ribs cracked and shifted.

He hoped that he wouldn't run into the others on his way out. One of them would notice something for sure - probably Ashley, but Keon would say something too. Against his wishes, the elevator opened up to reveal the rest of the gang. "Great," he muttered.

Ashley gave him a look, her eyes tracing the bruises. He stepped into the back corner, flashing a smile. Keon turned to him, brushing his cheek. "Dude, what'd you do?"

He hesitated for a moment before responding. "I ran into the medicine cabinet for like, the thousandth time since we started." He chuckled lightly after, wincing when his ribs protested against it.

"Wolf, it's kinda stupid to lie in an elevator full of nurses," Ashley pointed out, turning to give him a pointed look. "You have bruises on your neck, too. Did you get in a fight with the medicine cabinet?"

The others looked at him with curiosity and worry. He shrugged and tightened his arms around his ribs.

"C'mon man, you can tell us," Keon said, poking him in the ribs. Wolf crumpled over almost immediately, hissing in pain.

"Wolf? What's wrong?" Grace asked, pushing her way towards him. 

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said, straightening up again. The elevator doors opened (finally) and Wolf stepped off, quickly heading towards the locker room. The others followed him just as quickly, asking questions he didn't want to answer. When he got to the locker room, he tried to grab his bag and go, but Keon stopped him.

"Aren't you going to change out of your scrubs?"

Wolf shook his head, chuckling. "I'm - I'm good, I just wanna get home, chill, y'know?"

Ashley approached from behind and quickly jabbed him in the ribs. Wolf turned quickly, ready to fight.

"Let's see your stomach, dude," she said. He hesitated for a moment before pulling his shirt up to reveal the mass of purple, brown, and blue bruises on his stomach.

"Holy cow, what'd you do?"

He shrugged. "I'll bandage it when I get home. It's really nothing."

"Nothing my ass," Ashley said. "C'mon."

* * *

And that's how he ended up in the ER being poked and prodded by Evan. Red passed him on the way there, and the janitor only smiled cruelly. Wolf swallowed and hurried his pace, trying to ignore the pain in doing so.

"Well, two of 'em are broken, that's for sure," Evan concluded. "How'd you do this, Wolf?"

"I uh.. I got beat up," he said quietly.

Evan's look changed from light-hearted to worrisome. "What? By who?"

"Doesn't matter. Just wrap 'em up so I can go home, okay?"

Evan wasn't happy, but he complied, apologizing whenever Wolf hissed in pain.

Once they were done, Wolf was happy to get out of there. Despite his earlier longings to go home, he went to closest bar and started drinking. After all, laughing was the best medicine, right?

Just maybe not for broken ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda sucks, but here it is. I'm definitely going to go back and edit it at some point, but considering this was written during my band zoom class, it's not bad? Especially when all you hear are flutes, trumpets, and drums :')


End file.
